Treacherous
by EverAbernathyFan
Summary: Violet always thought that the Careers got everything they wanted, that life was so easy for them and the Hunger Games was easier. But when the Quarter Quell arises, and she has to be put through it, well, she'll just see how different life is...**CHAPTERS 1-7 EDITED! 6/20**
1. Chapter 1: The Change

**Okay, so this is my newest story. And this is a bit unlike anything else I've written, but with the same basic foundations. I really hope you like it, and I would like to tell you that this chapter has been EDITED! Finally! I've redone this chapter, it's so very different and it'll change the way the story progresses. So, if you've read this before, please, please, please re-read this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the Hunger Games or it's characters. I do however, own Violet and her family/friends. :)**

**Chapter One: Change**

"This year, as the 3rd Quarter Quell, the tributes Reaped shall be tributes of another district, and shall face a week in said district. And in addition, to show that even with an alias you are not safe, you must have blood shed from another tribute everyday, or suffer the consequences."

That was two things against us, two things the tributes of the third Quarter Quell had to worry about. Not only all of the others, but the fact that a tribute would have to spill your blood everyday or 'suffer the consequences'. I know this sounds absolutely crazy, but I'd rather have just that change than the first one. I mean, our tributes representing another? An outsider representing us? I can't believe they would do something like that to us! The worst thing they could do is make the tributes from District Two represent us.

Why? They killed what little hope we had left. We had a small hope in each of us that this wouldn't just be a slaughter for our friends, neighbors, relatives. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark fueled the hope further when they made it to the final eight. It was the first time in years. It also helped that Katniss had the very first eleven as a training score. But of course those tributes from Two couldn't just let destitute District Twelve win just once more. We've only won twice out of seventy-four years. The ending was gruesome. It was so awful that Dad had made Genevieve, Castor, and Pollux leave the room so they wouldn't see it. The final three is always brutal. And seeing those two pieces of hope get ripped to shreds by mutant wolves...well, that killed it for us.

And then the aftermath. I used to visit the bakery often, they spirits were usually very high there. But not anymore, as they'd just lost one of their many sons. And the sad thing was, everyone knew it from the start. But hope blinds all logic. And then that little girl. Primrose? Is that right? Yes, that sounds familiar. That girl had sullen blue eyes for such a long time, even now, a year later they haven't changed. The only difference is, we don't see her crying at school anymore. She's just...emotionless, it seems. Just so beaten down by the death of her sister that she can't seem to carry on. And that's what truly rips all the hope from my body.

My biggest worry is that one of my younger siblings will be chosen. We've had a relatively decent life, obviously with many ups and downs. Such as losing our Dad just three months ago due to another explosion down in the mines. Most people died down there, my Dad being one of them. He died on my eighteenth birthday, and now that day will mark two special events. One of them devastating, the other just neutral.

And now we mark another devastating point in all of our lives. Another Reaping. Only this time, Castor and Pollux are entered into the Reaping bowl. Their names could be picked for slaughter and it'd be all my fault. I'd asked them to take a tesserae each. That's twice each of their names are in the bowl.

Castor and Pollux take more after my mother, looking like the typical Seam kids you see running through the soot covered roads. They're obviously like Dad, though, as Mom has to practically wrestle them into their Reaping outfits. I laugh and make my way into Genevieve and I's room.

Hearing her in the bath, I decide to skip one this time. It was my last time in danger of the Reaping, and from now on my only worry will be not dying in the mines. And the others. I shake my head and pick up my dress with my soot covered hands, getting a bit on the light cream colored material. I shake my head and discard my clothing I wear for work. It was a simple job down at the apothecary, just gathering herbs from the forest. I slip on the dress and glance at the dirty mirror.

The dress is obviously tight against my underfed frame. It's been what I've used since I was sixteen. It's a bit low cut...okay, very low cut. But it wasn't like that when I was sixteen. The dress sort of helps pull out my curves in some places, while in others shows my underfed aspects. It goes down straight in a pencil skirt way to my knees, and has a red ribbon tied around it, tied off at the side. I pull my straight fiery red hair back into a black ribbon, letting it fall to my ribs.

Hearing Genevieve enter the bedroom, I step inside the bathroom to wash the soot off of my face and hands. "Hey, Vi, how many times are you entered in the Reaping?" A strong yet feminine voice asks my from the bathroom. I sigh and begin counting in my head.

"I don't know. A lot," I finally sigh, never being good with numbers. I hear a laugh from Genevieve and smile. I made her laugh. That's a pretty big achievement, considering what she'd gone through.

When Genevieve was two, her parents were caught poaching for the second time and were killed. She was sent to the orphanage and stayed there until we adopted when I was ten years old. That would make her seven years old then. It took awhile for me to adjust to having a younger sister around, but I adapted soon enough.

"Don't be late! Violet, get your behind out here and shepard everyone to the square!" A hear my mother's voice call with worry in her voice. I nod, take one look in the small mirror, and head out to the front door.

Genevieve, Castor, Pollux and I all walk in a group silently towards the Square. We live on the outskirts of District Twelve, and so the walk to the center will be a good length. The silence was almost comfortable, just listening to each other's breathing. And then Pollux finally speaks up. "What if one of us all gets picked?" He asks, glancing up with his silvery grey eyes. Pollux was always more open about his emotions than Castor was.

"Well, if Genevieve get's picked I'll volunteer for her. If one of you do...we'll gather up money to give you the best sponsor gifts ever. Though I doubt any of us'll be chosen, compared to the other kids," I explain, glancing down at the thirteen year old. However, I quickly look at Genevieve, catching her gaze. I subtly shake my head, they can't know about how many votes I have.

Soon enough we reach the square, and it's time for us to split up. We all sign in and then go to our allotted pens. I stand in the back with the other eighteen year olds, and hear a voice call my name. "Violet! Oh, you're here finally! Oh I'm worrying so much about you, I mean, what about Genny? And Castor and Pollux and oh my what if they get picked...well I guess only one of them could but without the other twin it'd be hopeless...," the voice trails off in a nervous sputter.

And there was Kaz. I roll my eyes and hug the shorter blond haired teen. Kaz was the same age as myself and from the merchant area, her parents running the apothecary. She's had her name in the Reaping the minimum amount her whole life, while I've lost count. She lives an easier life than me, but that doesn't mean I should resent her. Kaz is kind and respectful to me, so I shall do the same for her.

"Oh, Kaz, you know we'll all be fine. I mean, compared to the other Seam kids, Castor and Pollux have no chance of getting picked. And me? Well, don't worry," I tell my friend with a slight smile. I turn back to the stage quickly, though, and before she can answer, the escort steps up.

Effie Trinket, the Capitol woman with a shrill voice that makes me cringe. This year her hair is still piled on top of her head, but is a mauve in color. Her pencil skirt and blouse match her hair color, and her sickly pale skin stands out from the dark contrast. Her enthusiastic grin is frightening to me, but I don't say anything about it. She shows a video, her mouthing the words the whole entire time.

Basically it shows the history of us. There was a war, Panem rose up. Then the districts rebelled against the Capitol, but lost, and District Thirteen was destroyed. The Hunger Games were formed, where a boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen from each district would be put into an arena made by the Capitol. The last one alive won food and wealth for their district, and they won wealth and pride.

"-To safeguard our future," Effie finished along with the video. I rolled my eyes, could she really be that dimwitted as to not see what truly goes on around here? Apparently she doesn't, because she quickly moves on to the next subject on the plate for today. "Welcome, welcome, and happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor," Effie states into the microphone in a dramatic tone of voice.

"Ladies first," Her accent makes it sound horrid, sickly sweet. She strides over towards the glass bowl, and I feel Kaz grip my left hand so tight it most likely cut off circulation. But my eyes were glued to that small white slip of paper in the highly manicured hand of Effie Trinket. Violet Marletta!"

My eyes widen as the square goes deafeningly silent. I gulp down and try to get air back to my lungs. How come my hearing won't work?! I try to keep my back straight and forced my emotions down as I step towards the stage. I see looks of relief washed over to semi-clean faces. They weren't chosen, they're safe another year. But I'm not. I see Genevieve in the crowd, right next to where I'm walking. I tap the palm of her hand with my index finger. She knows what that means.

I try to suck in a small breath as I mount the stage. Effie looks neutral, pretending to be excited but I can see past that. She knows District Twelve doesn't ever win. But maybe with a different mentor, they might? Well, let's hope so, because I can't afford to lose. My hearing still isn't working as I see my mother in tears and her mouth open, but it seems like she's not saying anything. Then I realize why.

Pollux is mounting the stage, tears in his eyes. He's openly crying because a thirteen year old doesn't stand a chance. I hear Effie saying something about siblings as I drop to my knees. I don't mean to, but my knees just collapse under me. I hit the stage with a thunk, and my hearing comes back. I hear muttering in waves around the crowd, and so many tears. Pollux and Mom are crying. And then I hear it. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Pollux looks upset and relieved at the same time. I didn't know it was possible, but it happens. He steps away from the stage and his twin brother returns in his place. He introduces himself and Effie is beside herself. This is great for the show! Castor bends down and rests a soft hand on my shoulder. He knows how awful this is for me. I suddenly snap my head up, a sort of fire in my eyes. I lock eyes with Genevieve and tap my thumb on my left palm. She begins crying at that, she knows what that means.

I showed her the hand signals, so I can tell her what to do or what I'm doing. And right now she's not happy with mine at all.

The Peacekeepers there escort Castor and I past the Justice Building and onto the train. What?! No goodbyes?! They can't do that! I step into the room Effie says is mine, and slam the door shut. As I'm pacing, I notice a pen and paper sitting on the small desk in the far corner of the room. I step over closer and sit down, picking up the pen. I don't really think about it until suddenly I'm writing on the paper.

Dear Genevieve,

I know, this was not what we expected. Another reason why I hate my eighteenth year here. It's amazing, I never thought our lives could end up like this. Why hadn't I been expecting this? With our luck of course Castor and I would be here at the same time. You know what has to happen, I gave you the hand signal. Don't expect me to chicken out and save myself. Pollux needs his twin brother, they can't be separated this early in life. That will crush him, trust me, I know.

What I never told you is very important. I have a twin sister. Well, I had one. Little Opal was so ready to take on the world, while I shyed away and kept to myself. Sound a bit familiar? Well, we were in the forest. Dad said we could get some food out there, but to wait until he got home. Opal convinced me we could do it on our own, so we climbed the fence and walked far out into the woods. We walked for a long time, Genevieve. And when I got back to the house, Opal wasn't with me. She'd gotten bitten by a really poisonous snake, and died out there within the hour. It was too far to get help.

I could've helped her, saved Opal. But I was too scared to go back alone. That won't happen with Castor, believe me. He's too amazing to go through that. And I can't go through that again. No, not happening.

But please take care of Mom and Pollux. Pollux will try to tell you he's fine, we all know it. But please console him or be there for him? Please? And Mom, she'll be upset. That'll be three of her five children dead...so she thinks. Really only two, Castor will come back. But she won't know that, and don't tell her until I'm gone.

Kaz said she'll try to help the best she can. She told me if I ever got picked, then you could take over my job at the apothecary for a bit more pay. Please just go and do that. It's simple, just going into the forest, not getting killed by animals(That's what the knife is for), and getting the herbs for the apothecary. Hey, someone needed to do it.

Somehow I always end up taking care of Castor and Pollux, don't I? Like last week when Castor convinced Pollux to sneak into the Hob? Yeah, that wasn't the greatest idea because I had to go and help them. And man that place gives me the creeps.

I don't know about the district I'll be representing, but hopefully something useful like District Seven. Anything but One, please! I may be representing another district, but I'll always remember District Twelve. It's still the best district to me. It's home.

I'll never forget about anyone there, just...don't forget about me, okay? Don't forget I died with honor. The Careers think you give your family honor by killing kids and winning. But I see it as, I think you'll be more honored of me if I saved my younger brother. You wouldn't like it if I let all those kids die. Because I've lived eighteen years of my life, most of them haven't.

~Violet Marletta

A door opening brings me out of my reverie, and causes me to jump from the chair. I drop the pen with surprise, not expecting to see someone in the room. That person closes the door with force, and steps over towards me. His dirty blond hair is up in a messy yet controlled way. His ice blue eyes study my face, trying to see if I'm weak or not. And then I realize who this is.

I pinch the spot on the bridge of my nose, shaking my head. My hand drops as my face gets red. "You have got to be kidding me," I groan, rolling my eyes. That was Cato Hadley, the winner of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games, and the killer of my hope. That means I'll be representing District Two?!

"I'm not too excited myself, trust me," Cato snaps, rolling his eyes at my reaction. He probably thought I should be grateful, right? Well, it's not happening. I can't believe I'll have to spend a week in District Two, the place where they train teens to become ruthless killers. "I mean, that boy is bloodbath," He grumbles.

My face flashes as I realize he's saying my brother will die the first day. He, however, stays a bit more calm and grabs my letter. I go to protest when he begins reading it. My face grows even more red-if possible-as he begins laughing. He's laughing at my goodbyes? Who could even find the sense in doing that?! What does he find so amusing in that letter? "Giving up already? I should've known, you're from District Twelve," He states, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not giving up! District Twelve never gives up!" I yell, shaking my head. He seems to find this amusing as that arrogant smirk never leaves his face.

"Then why do you say Castor will win? That you'll 'die with honor'?" He asks, smirk widening.

"I can't be the one to kill my brother. I'll...save him. One of us will win," I snap, almost trying to reassure myself in the process.

"You won't be thinking that in the arena. You'll just be thinking of how to save yourself. I've seen it happen many times," Cato replies calmly, stepping towards the door. And as he leaves, I scream a few words.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'll prove you wrong! I will!" I scream tears in my eyes as he shuts the door with another bang. I slip against the wall in the corner and pull my knees to my chest. I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my head on them. The tears finally come as it all sinks in. I'm going to die within the next few weeks. I'll never see any of my siblings grow up. I'll never help them through another problem, and I'll die. I'll die in a brutal way, no doubt at the hands of a Career. And technically I'll be representing a Career District. I'll be forced to train like them for a week, get a feel for being a Career. Dying isn't what scares me anymore, as I thinking about everything. The tears come out with loud sobs as I think about what truly scares me more than anything else.

****I'm going to change soon, and I can do nothing to stop it.

* * *

**So, thank you so much for reading this! This chapter is much longer than the first chapter I had up here. I mean, a lot longer. Hopefully it turned out better and I'd love to hear if I did a good edit. I love reviews, they help me write much better and more frequently. So again, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vulnerable

**So this is the edited version of Chapter Two! It's very different, as you can tell from the first sentence. I'd love it if you review and tell me if I'm doing okay with the edits! Thank you for reading and I would love it if you review, just saying that again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, just Violet, Castor, and any characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter Two: Vulnerable**

After what seems like a minute, Effie steps into my room. She glances around until she sees me in a crumpled heap on the floor in the corner. She hurries over with a surprised squeak and bends down beside me. It's silent for a minute, besides my dying sobs and the occasional whimper. But soon enough I realize that she's standing there looking a bit worried. I try to pull myself together and wipe the tears from my cheeks and eyes.

Effie seems relieved that I've stopped crying, but is still silent for a moment. After I've seemingly recollected myself, she begins to speak. I don't even have the energy to cringe at her high pitched voice anymore. "Come on, go take a warm shower. Dinner is ready, but you need to get cleaned up," She tells me as softly as she can.

Effie actually helps me up and walks me over to the shower. I step into the bathroom, shut the door, and peel off my dress. I let it fall to the floor and I take out the black ribbon in my hair. I've got it, that'll be my token. A ribbon from home. It'll stay on my wrist. I look in the mirror and I'm surprised at my appearance. My red hair had fallen in waves around my tear stained face. My eyes are red and puffy, and my hands are shaking. I've never seen myself like this before, I usually hold my emotions inside and not tell anyone about them.

I turn away from the pathetic sight and turn on the water for the shower. I step in and squeal in shock at how utterly cold the water was. I mean, I usually have lukewarm water in the bath, but this was freezing! I push a few buttons and the water turns to a pretty hot temperature. I sigh in relief and let it run down my hair. I finally get clean, but stay in there for a moment more. It really helps me to think.

I try to recollect myself. I mean, I have no reason to cry. I need to stay strong for Castor, so we can get sponsors to help me save him. I'll be in control of my own death, not let anyone else take it into their hands. I'll stay as myself for as long as I possibly can.

Soon enough I shut out the water and step out onto the rug beneath me. I wrap a towel around my body and shake out my hair. I step outside into the actual bedroom and see Effie standing by the closet. She hands me a few clothes and I step back inside the bathroom. Why was she helping me at all? I mean, I've taken care of myself for so long. I've taken care of others for years. I was so unused to the shear amount of vulnerability I have in this moment.

I slip on the comfy black shorts that hug my thighs. I'm surprised to see my slightly tanned skin clear of any soot or dirt. I pull on the red halter top that hugs my curves better than m Reaping dress. It shows off what curves I have very well, and tries to hide the fact that I'm underfed. The strings at the top tie behind my neck, and it's a bit low cut in the front. The back doesn't have a lot of fabric, and the fabric stops at the bottom of my back, just clinging to my sides and lower back. The rest is showing my skin.

I step back out into the bedroom and Effie smiles at me with her perfectly white teeth. "Oh, you look a lot better, already," Effie states. I'm grasping the ribbon firmly in my hand, and she seems to notice it. "Your token from home?" She asks, in which I nod in reply. I don't trust my voice at all in that moment. She takes it softly from my hand and ties it around and around my left wrist. It looks like a very pretty, black silken bandage around there, but it's not leaving anytime soon.

Effie brushes out my hair and pulls it into a bun with a braided piece tied around the side of my head into the bun. My red hair looks nice and shiny after being washed. My emerald eyes aren't so noticeably puffy, and only a bit of red remains. I smile softly back at Effie in thanks. She stands up quickly and struts to the door. "Come on, we're late for dinner," She states, hurried tone back in her voice. I stand up slowly and follow her out the door and towards the dining car. And what I see surprises me.

The room is full of delicacies we so rarely get at home. There is food that I've never even seen before! The soft smile grows on my face as I sit down beside Castor. He looks so happy, with wide eyes and a grin on his face. He's still in his Reaping clothes, showing me I was the only one to shower so far. He's already dug into the food, as well as everyone but Effie and I. Cato sends me a look but I just glance back down at my plate.

I pull a little bit of food onto my plate, not wanting to eat so much that I get sick. All this food could feed the district for weeks, so I don't want to over stuff myself as easily as it could happen. I begin picking softly at a roll as the mentors try talking to us. Castor immediately begins talking with Cato, them discussing things about the arena. The other mentor is Enobaria, and frankly, she scares me.

"How old are you?" Enobaria asks, and I notice the gold tipped, sharp teeth in her mouth.

I glance up from the roll and reply with a single word, not really wanting to talk. "Eighteen."

I glance over and hear Castor discussing last year's Games. I hear him talking about how I wouldn't let him watch the final battle. And then Cato tells him about it, because Castor asks about it. "Castor!" I finally scream, my voice raising an octave. Castor is learning about something Dad never wanted him to know about.

The table falls silent and everyone turns to face me. Castor looks surprised at me, and confused. My breathing shaky, I snap in a low mutter, "Dad would be ashamed." Castor seems to look surprised, that had hurt him. And honestly, I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. But he needed to know that Dad would not be happy with how he was discussing it so simply.

"Well, let's go watch the Reapings, shall we?" Effie suggests, standing up and leading everyone to another car. Effie sits down in a leather chair, and the mentors and Castor sit on the couch. I plop down simply on the floor, leaning against the empty chair. The television flips on and the recap of the Reapings comes on. Did I really want to watch?

I glance over as a large boy leaps up to volunteer, along with a typical District One girl. Castor won't meet my gaze, he's really upset with me. Wow, I've really done it this time. Mentioning Dad was crossing the line. But I won't apologize, because in a way, he deserved it.

It's typical District Two, and the appearance of the boy just frightens me, much like Cato did last year. And the look in the girl's eyes is what unsettles me most. The rest of the Reapings are mostly normal, but what breaks my heart is the small sobbing twelve year old girl from District Nine. And then ours is last. I look relatively strong as I step up to the stage. Ceasar makes a comment about the hand tapping I had with Genevieve. And when I fall to my knees, there are a lot of comments. Finally, they take note of the secrecy between the second hand tapping motion. They label me as mysterious.

It's silent as the Reapings end once more. At the recap of it, I begin thinking of the rest of my family back home. Mom wouldn't have it in her to cook the celebrating meal we always have the night after the Reaping. They wouldn't drink the orange juice I save up for every year just for that occasion. They wouldn't, because two members of their family will be fighting for their lives. I wonder if Genevieve got that letter yet. Would she show it with Mom? How is Kaz doing? Oh, I know that answer. She'll be in tears all night, because I'd told her I was safe. But I wasn't safe. I was going to die soon and she'd have to watch. And the sad thing is, everyone knows it, too. I just don't think we can all admit it just yet.

I climb to my feet and don't say a single word. I don't want to talk to these people at all anymore. I walk back silently towards my compartment. I peel off my shorts and shirt, crawling softly into bed. The bed is large, silken, and white. It's beautiful, and very comfortable, and I fall asleep quickly.

In my dreams, I'm running. I don't know what I'm running from, but I don't stop. I'm in a forest, much like the one at home. And then I run right into a tree. I fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, and groan in pain. I feel blood running from my forehead, that tree hurt. Just as I'm going to stand up, that boy from District Two slams me back on the ground. And Opal steps out into the clearing, the bite on her neck still visible. "Opal!" I scream, tears in my green eyes. "Please, help me! He's going to kill me!"

But Opal just stand there, a smirk growing onto her face. Her voice sounds gravelly as she states, "No, I told him to. He's going to kill you, and I'll get my revenge. You let me alone, Violet. You just let my die because you were to scared to go get help."

"No! No, I...you can't, Opal! I stayed with you! I didn't want my twin to die alone out there! I...I'm sorry...," I whimper, the boy holding my head in a tight grip.

"It's too late for that, Violet. Just be ready," Opal states, nodding slightly. The boy twists my neck at a gruesome angle and then I fall limp.

I sit up straight in bed, panting as I recover from my dream. It was so vivid that I unconsciously touch my neck softly. It was so bad that I was having nightmares now? I glance out the window and see it's still dark, it's not even morning yet. I lay down again and shut my eyes, trying to tell myself that it's only a dream. It was only a dream and Opal isn't really trying to kill me.

The dreams about her were back, all because I brought up the memories yet again. It was so awful, it really was. But I won't cry. I have to stop it again. I can't seem weak. In public, I'll be strong. Alone, I'll be vulnerable.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep again. Until something soft hits my face. I groan, hating the fact that I was woken up yet again. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Effie wouldn't throw something at me to wake me up, and Castor knew not to wake me up so early. So it was either Cato or Enobaria. "Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" I scream, rolling over and slamming my face into the pillow. I hear a chuckle, and move the pillow so it's on top of my head. Could I really not get any sleep around here?!

"Violet, wake up!" A familiar voice yells with amusement in the tone of voice. I hear multiple sounds of laughter erupt in the room and I groan. Okay, apparently Castor doesn't know better. And someone else is helping him wake me up. Is this really necessary?

"Up at at 'em, Twelve! We're here!" Cato bellows, grabbing my ankles and pulling me off the bed. I hit the ground with a thump, and groan in response. I keep my eyes close and refuse to wake up. However, freezing cold water is dumped on my head, and I jump up with a scream.

Castor and Cato are standing there, Cato smirking and Castor in hysterics. I've never seen Castor laugh that much, that genuine. Could this killer actually do that for him? I shake my head and step into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I don't bother talking to either of them, and groan after hearing the bedroom door slam shut. They've left, finally.

I take a quick shower, wondering how the first day here would be. I soon step out though, and dry my hair with the technology in the room. I slip on black pants and a white blouse. It was rather comfortable, and that was all I cared about. I let my hair fall straight around my face.

Effie waits on the train as the other four of us heads down to the Academy, as it's called. Enobaria explains to me that it's where the kids are trained for the Hunger Games, starting with when they are seven years old. However, during the Games nobody is training, so we have it to ourselves.

Okay, I'm a bit nervous, I'll admit it. To them? No. But to myself I will. Enobaria makes me change into black workout shorts that hug my upper thighs tightly, but I'm able to still walk comfortably. Then into a blue sports bra, showing my abdomen freely. She said it's easier to train like that, everyone does it. However, they also don't have a flat stomach and ribs poking out a bit from not getting enough food. Enobaria won't let me change, however, and drags me out to begin.

Cato and Castor are nowhere to be seen, but Enobaria gets me started right away. She has me stretch, and mostly I can do them with ease. Then it's to build strength. Crunches, situps, pushups, pullups, just everything I could ever imagine she had me do...a lot. I was very sweaty about halfway through it. How did people do this everyday?! I pull my hair up into a ponytail and then she has me stop.

I groan and she snaps at me for it. I'm not allowed to? "Now, you're going to go running the track. I want you sprinting as fast as you can, for as long as you can. Got it? Let's go," Enobaria snaps at me.

I stand ready, and when she shouts go, I start running. I've been told by Kaz I'm a fast runner, but endurance is hard for me. About halfway through a lap, I'm panting. Enobaria shouts at me to keep going, and after a lap my lungs are burning. I feel like someone's stabbing my stomach and I slow down.

"Keep going! Another lap! Now!" Enobaria screams. She scares me, and so I comply and do as she asks of me. I think I'm about to pass out by the time that second lap is over. I actually do fall over and groan. Suddenly she picks me back up and stares at me in the eyes. "Good. Speed and endurance at the same time is important. Do that, and you're set. Let's work on weapons, then we'll be done."

Enobaria drags me over to where so many weapons stood waiting, and more targets than I thought possible. That's where Castor and Cato were, Cato was showing him how to use a sword. Oh gosh, I remembered him using a sword as his best weapon. He was showing Castor how to use that weapon!

I shake my head and grab the knife that she hands me. "Throw it," She snaps at me. I nod and aim at the target nearest me. I flick my wrist and throw the knife at it. The blade of the knife hits far right of the center. Okay, I'm not a natural knife thrower. That one would take a bit of practice...but at least I could hit the target!

****Enobaria glances up in surprise as Castor's voice calls out, "Hey, Violet, Cato and you should have a sword duel!"


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe

**So, again, this is the edited version of this chapter. And again, totally different! And I think it's a bit longer than the other chapter. And please note, the Games will be slower(as will the week), and will be different, frankly. I hope you like it and I'd love to see some comments or anything. I'd love to see how I can fix this at all. :) Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Three: Breathe**

Basically, I was shocked. I mean, do I really want to try this? But Enobaria and Castor were trying to talk me into it. I was going to refuse, until I saw the arrogant smirk plastered on Cato's face. That's when I decided I would try it. And hopefully I would win. Although, I've never picked up a sword in my life.

Enobaria handed me a lighter sword, while Cato had a heavier, denser metal for his sword. Frankly, I was nervous. Okay...scared to death is a better explanation of it. We stood ready on the mat, him looking arrogant and me just...feeling determined. Finally, I hear the shout of Enobaria saying, 'start'. That's when Cato runs at me.

Seeing an eighteen year old Victor running at you with a sword is slightly freaky. I quickly sidestepped out of the way, a look on my face saying I wasn't expecting that at all. His smirk only grows with this act. Finally I shake it off and try to tune out that little voice inside my head. Normal, yes? I think it's called a conscience. It only gets you into trouble.

I hold up my small sword near my face as he swings his. I hear the cling as metal hits metal. I watch as his face grows red and he flicks the blade to the left, mine twisting painfully in my wrist. The hilt of my sword slips from my grasp and I hear it clatter against the ground loudly. "You've lost," He states with a smirk growing on his face. He swings his sword again and I side step quickly.

"Not exactly," I state, smirking as well and kicking the sword up by the hilt with my toe. I grab the blade, trying to keep it in my hand, and wince in response. I flip the sword and point the blade back at him, feeling the sting of the small cut.

He swings his blade again near my ankles and I jump out of the way. However, I lose my footing and crash against the mat painfully. I yelp and then I feel the cool metal on my neck. "Yes, exactly," Cato replies arrogantly, stepping out of the way.

I sigh and stand up, rolling my eyes. I just lost...to this arrogant Career! I wipe off my forehead with my right hand quickly, wincing as blood mixes with sweat. Castor runs over to Cato and begins talking rapidly. Seriously?! Is my younger brother really going to try to converse with this guy again?

I'm ripped from my thoughts when Enobaria roughly grabs my wrist and pulls me from the building. I raise my eyebrow and send her a questioning look but she doesn't say a word to me. Besides the occasional grunt from Enobaria, the walk is silent. And then, suddenly, I see where we're going. "Why the Victor's Village?" I ask her hesitantly. That woman is a bit scary, I admit!

"We're staying here for the week," Enobaria replies with a tone that implies that I am unintelligent.

"So...I'm staying at your house?" I ask, raising my left eyebrow slightly on my forehead.

"Unless you want to stay with Cato you are," Enobaria tells me with a smirk, in which I send her a repulsed look. Ew! That is so gross to even think of that.

Right when I'm about to reply, Enobaria drags me into a very well kept, large house. I'm amazed when we get inside. There's a black and white marble kitchen to the left and a cozy looking room on the right. There's a brick fireplace and a few couches sitting around it. I feel my eyes widen as Enobaria drags me up the large stone steps. My feet pad against the wood floor as we walk down the hallway. "There's your room. Bathroom inside there. Go clean up."

I nod at her orders and she steps into a room right across from my bedroom. I bite my lower lip softly and step into the room she indicated was mine. It was rather simple but ornate at the same time. The bed was a full sized bed and was a cream color. The window was bare and stood a great view of the mountains near District Two. The carpet was black and soft as I slipped off my shoes.

I pad over to the bathroom and turn on the water for a shower. Like Enobaria had said, I needed to clean up. Frankly, I smelled horribly. I strip quickly and hop into the warm water. Before being Reaped, I'd always had a rather cold bath, if any at all. So a warm, even hot shower was a nice change. When I'm done, I search around for a first aid kit. My hand hadn't actually stopped bleeding, so it wasn't just a small cut.

I finally find a small first aid kit beneath the counter and open it up. I wash up my right hand and wrap it up in bandages. I sigh slightly and clean up my mess. There had been quite a bit of blood in the shower from my hand.

I search around the in the dresser, and find there was plenty of clothes inside for me to use. I slip on a pair of black shorts that cling to my thighs. I then pull on a white v-neck shirt. Very comfy. Pulling my red hair up into a high bun, I step outside of the room. I walk down stairs and see Enobaria sitting on one of the white couches. I sit down on one opposite her and glance up.

After a while of silence, it's Enobaria who speaks up. "You're close to Castor?" She asks in a scratchy sort of voice.

"Yes. I'm very protective of him," I reply, biting my lower lip afterwards.

"It'll get you killed," She states again, glancing at me once. I hold her gaze and then she adds, "But you don't care."

I shake my head and then it's more silence. I know it's a weakness. I know it's awful that I have to die so my brother can live. But it's a price I'm willing to pay for his life to prosper. "Do you have any other family members?" She asks me.

"My father died three months ago. He was a great man. My mother tries to take care of us all, but I help her with the weight. Then there's Genevieve, who is fifteen years old. We adopted her. And then Castor's twin brother, Pollux. We're all really close," I sigh, realizing just how much I missed my family. I miss not being able to reassure Pollux that we'll all be okay, or hide from Genevieve just how afraid I am.

"Do you miss them?" Enobaria asks. I just nod slowly in response, not understanding her questions. Why would she care? "It'll get worse in the arena. Block it out. Now. Forget about everything waiting for you at home. Get everything out now, and leave the emotions here. Got it?"

I nod at her statements. But it's still hard to process. Forget my family? Isn't that what will help me stay sane? Stay determined to win? Do something or another for myself or Castor? Castor. Now I understand. She wants me to forget my family so I won't think about what might happen if I let Castor die and if I go home.

At that thought, I feel tears well up in my eyes. Castor can't die! "You're saying I have to try and get home? Betray Castor?" I ask, raising both of my eyebrows. At her quick nod, I burst into tears. Without Castor, I wouldn't be the same! I need him, and Pollux, and Genevieve to keep me going in life! I rest my head in my hands and I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's tough and cold and does nothing to help me stop my tears, but I still appreciate the presence.

"My son is in the arena this year." The words were indifferent in her tone of voice, but I knew what it meant. She was trying to help me survive, when her son is going to be out there, too.

"What's his name?" I ask, wiping my cheeks. The tears were there, but they were silent and slowing.

"Clovis. He's eighteen, like you. He'd trained and trained for this. I just don't get to mentor him," She explains to me. I stay silent for a long while and she does, too. Enobaria, whom is a true Career, is willing to sacrifice her son for me. She's ready to help me win at all costs.

"I'm ready, Enobaria. I'll try to go home," I tell her, glancing up. Was that the right thing to say after she admitted to having her son in the arena, too?

"Good girl," Enobaria states, flashing me a wild grin, gold tipped teeth glinting. Right! That's how she won. She ripped out the neck of the other tribute with her teeth. Gross. "Now, we need to discuss your strategy, yes?"

I nod slightly as I realize what this might entail of me. "Aren't the normal Careers going to still be...that group?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Most likely. However, if it doesn't appear so, I want you to join with the people representing those districts. Got it?" Enobaria asks, her tone sounding a bit more rough. I nod in reply and she continues on. "You're a contender. Get supplies from the Cornucopia. Don't go all the way in for an amazing weapon. But, grab a decent weapon and some supplies and then high tail it outta there. Do. Not. Fight. You hear me? You're good, but not that good, Violet."

"Got it. Okay weapon. Supplies. No fighting. I understand clearly," I reply, sitting up a bit straighter. I could do this, I think. If a District Two Victor thought I was a contender, then I definitely have a chance at coming home. But what about Castor? No. If he wants to win he needs to fight for himself...right?

"Okay, now off to bed. It's near dark already. And we have to train you to be able to starve basically," Enobaria pointed out, that sternness not leaving her voice. I nod and stand up from the couch. I bound up the stairs two at a time and finally reach the bedroom.

I don't bother to change and flop down onto the cream bed. I'm surprised by the soft blankets, but it only makes me even more tired. I close my eyes and very quickly I'm asleep.

_Genevieve appears. She's standing in the woods, I can see her. Why does she...why is she bloody?! I gasp as a smirk appears on her pale face. She grabs her stomach and then holds out her hands. Her hands are stained red. A knot forms in my throat as I think about it. _

_"Why did you do this to me? You forgot about me. And I got Reaped. Now I'm dead. Why did you forget me?" Her voice asked, it sounded all echoy. _

_"No! I wouldn't ever forget you, Genevieve!" I scream, tears forming in my eyes._

_"You forgot me. I died of starvation," A familiar voice called, reverberating around my skull. Kaz appeared with sunken in cheeks and just a dead look on her face._

_"I wouldn't! I would always remember you! Always!" I cry, dropping to my knees._

_"You killed both of your brothers. You forgot both of them. You killed Castor, your flesh and blood. Drove a sword through his neck. You forgot Pollux and he was Reaped alongside Genevive. How could you?" My mother asked, tears on her sunken face. "I died alone. Without any of my kids. Because you forgot us all."_

_"No...No...I! I didn't...I didn't mean...I'm so sorry, Mom...," I sob, putting my hands over my ears. They all step closer, and I can see Castor and Pollux. They both are so bloody. They all surround me, getting closer. I cry and cry, shaking my head. I don't believe it._

_"Don't forget us again. It's your fault...all your fault," They chant in an eerie tone of voice._

I gasp and wake up. Tears cling to my eyelids as I stand up. Why is it so stuffy in here? I open the door and pad out down the stairs as quietly as I can. I open the front door and glance back before stepping outside the house. The cool night air hits me like a train. I sigh in relief as the sweat starts to diminish. I close the door and begin walking down the street. I'm almost in a trance, and so it's shocking when I hear a voice. "What are you doing up so late, Sweetcheeks?"

I gasp and turn to where the voice sounded, and see Cato sitting on the front steps of a house. All of the lights are out. Was that his? I glance at him and realize he's not wearing a shirt. I blush bright red and look away from the boy. I hear a chuckle and then footsteps as he walks closer to me. "I just...wasn't tired," I respond, still not looking at him.

Out of my peripheral vision, I can see he's standing right in front of me, in the middle of the road. But I won't look at him. My head is level with his chest, making me blush even more, though. I feel his finger on the bottom of my chin, pushing my head up to look him right in the eyes. "Then why're you crying, Twelve?" He asks, smirking triumphantly.

I roll my eyes and wipe my tear-stained cheeks. "Fine, if you wanna know so bad. I had a nightmare is all. I don't like Enobaria's...strategy," I snap, trying to look away but to no avail.

"And what would that be? Actually try to win?" Cato asks, and I can see that smirk plastered on his tan face.

My face heats up in what I'm sure is anger. Really? You really want to be smarmy with me right now?! "Yes! But...I'm fine with that. But...I don't want to change. I've always been family-centered and she wants me to forget all about them. That would change my entire being!" I yell, feeling the tears again. I know how horribly weak I am. It's just awful.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I know who it is. I just don't feel like shoving him away. I rest my head on his chest, the tears clinging tightly to my cheeks. "I don't want to die. I can't die. I'm really, really scared, Cato," I whisper, my voice wavering.

He doesn't say anything to me. Again, he's holding me a bit too tight like Enobaria's cold hand on my shoulder. But it really does help me a bit, knowing someone is there. "You'll win, Twelve. I won't let you die," He says to me quietly.

I feel him pick me up. The tears still don't stop leaking from my eyes as he carries me into what I assume to be his house. He walks up a few steps and lays me down on a soft bed. I don't open my eyes but feel his arm wrap back around my waist. I peek one of my eyes open and see we're both laying in a bed. His ice blue eyes are just looking at me. What is he thinking?

"Thank you," I whisper, closing my eyes.

********_"You're not going to die...Violet," He tells me quietly._

******So...yeah. Thank you for reading this far and I'd love to hear from you! (As an early birthday surprise maybe...?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pretend

**So, I am so sorry for not updating quickly. I've been so busy. However, this is a lot different so be sure to read the edited version of this chapter, as posted below! I worked really hard on this so I hope you like it. Anyway, this is a bit longer than the old chapter. And remember, this is going to be different from now on. Very, very different. Probably unrecognizable. So be ready. Thank you for reading, and I'd love to see a review! It would make me so excited!(And yes, this is more of a filler. I'd had major writer's block.)**

Chapter Four

Swing! I smirk as my blade cuts his arm lightly. However, he doesn't seem to react and just slices his sword roughly. I quickly sidestep, my mind for now shut off. I knew how to beat him. Be lithe and agile. He was rough and was always on the offensive. I jump as he swings at my ankles. I've learned better.

My heart is racing but I tune it out as I slice again at his abdomen. He sidesteps but my curved blade cuts his arm a bit deeper. He was using a sword, myself a sickle. It was lightweight and reasonably easy to use.

His hand spins around and knocks me in the jaw, causing me to fall to the ground on my side. A wince in pain as it pounds, but still I roll away from the sword. I give a quick flick of my sickle and it cuts the back of his ankle. I watch as he falls to the ground-thankfully-away from me.

I try to get up but feel a deep slice around my shoulder-blade. I yelp and roll away quickly. I hear a low growl from him, and I can sense he's wearing out. We've been at this for a long time, blood and sweat covered our bodies.

And then he has a hand on my throat, the other holding his sword loosely. His hold on my throat tightens until I can't breath. What do I do again?! I see he's not really holding me down, expecting for me to tap out. Arrogance. I shift my weight and then roll so I'm on top of him, his hand still gripping my throat. Cato tries to swing his sword up but I grab the blade roughly with my palm. I cringe and try to block out the horrible pain as it digs into my hand. I can feel him pushing weight on it. He wants me to tap out.

But I won't. I take my free hand and dig my thumb in his eye, causing his grip on my throat to lessen. I take this chance and rip his hand from my neck. Great. I roll off of him and scramble to my feet. I hurry over to pick up my discarded sickle to turn and face him again. Cato looks furious.

He runs at me and I sidestep quickly, a smirk on my face. He swings his sword and I duck, cutting his calves with my sickle and then jump as he takes a swing at my ankles. I just have to remember what Enobaria screamed at me. Not brute force. I'm no Career. But I can be lithe and agile and still come out a winner.

I swing my fist at his abdomen and he doesn't seem to respond. Jeez, these Careers are frightening! I step back quickly but his sword manages to rip my shirt slightly at the belly button. I see a bit of blood and bite my lip in response. Great.

Suddenly his hand snaps out and grabs my red ponytail roughly, throwing me to the ground. That was dirty fighting! My scalp is in utter pain as he holds the sword up close to my neck. Tap out, Violet. Do it. But I can't.

I reach out and with my injured hand, grab the blade again. The pain increases and I can see the look of surprise on Cato's face. I twist it-along with his wrist-forcefully and try to get up. The momentum shifts and soon I'm on top of Cato, his sword in my hand and pressed to his neck. When blood starts to drip, his hand taps three times against the mat.

I won. Finally. I hop up off him and drop his sword. I realize then that my lungs are burning and my heart is pounding. I'm panting heavily, but Cato's panting slightly, too. I smirk at him as Enobaria slaps me triumphantly on the back. We've fought thirty times in this week, and this is the first one I've won. And it took a long time to. "I made you as much a Career as I can, Violet," Enobaria states, flashing a literally golden smile.

I cross my arms over my chest and hold my head high. I feel proud. A beat a Victor at his own game! How neat is that?! And yes, you can bet I'm going to gloat for a while longer. I feel my smirk widening as Cato's eyebrow shoots up. "She needs to stop talking to us. She is standing exactly how I do," He groans, putting a hand up on his face.

And that's when Effie runs in. She looks at the training room as if it's the most grotesque sight she's ever seen. And she looks appalled by Cato and I's appearance. We're sweaty, and smirking, and bloody. The Capitol woman grabs my wrist and hurries me to my compartment on the train. "I knew you were training, but you look disgusting! You can't get injured right before the arena, you know."

I do know. But do I tell her my hands are ripped up? No. I just ignore her as she starts the shower and then promptly leaves my compartment. I take that as a sign to get clean. And so I do. I wash the week's worth of blood and sweat from my body and hair. I dab at my hands and other cuts.

Small cuts cover my body, particularly my upper arms and calves. There was a long but light slash along my abdomen from his sword, and a deep cut on my shoulder. I already have a few small scars from earlier in the week. If Pollux or Genevieve would have seen, they would be in tears. Honestly. But I'm not.

I clean up the cuts and bandage up my shoulder and hands. My hand was awful from the amount of pressure was put on that blade. I guess people don't normally do that. My head just about screams as I pull my hair into a quick yet tight braid against my neck. That was they wouldn't yank it again. I slip slowly into a pair of loose blue pants and a grey long sleeve shirt. I feel the train lurch very quickly as it takes off. And then nothing else. The train is on it's way.

We're the last tributes to leave. Same day, just different times. It was about noon. We would all get there at the same time this way, and still have time for the Opening Ceremony. Great.

I sigh heavily and compose myself before stepping into the other car. I see Cato and Castor sitting on a large couch in front of a television. I recognize what's on the screen. A large boy, a slightly smaller boy in build, and a girl are all on top of a Cornucopia. It's night. The smaller boy is bleeding heavily in his leg as he gets shoved off the gold horn. And by who? That larger boy. I stand behind the couch as the girl gets thrown off, leaving the boy the last alive.

I suck in a breath as tears fill my eyes. I can't believe Castor is watching this. Because there was more to it. They showed in detail our tributes being attacked by those awful mutts. How that boy laughed and laughed in victory as he sat on the Cornucopia, safe.

"Castor. Why are you watching this?" I ask, my voice considerably quiet. I watch as both of the figures turn around quickly. Castor looks at me and I wince at his expression. He seems almost proud of himself, excited to finally see what everyone was talking about.

"It was on and I wanted to see it. You and Dad never let me," He tells me. His statement sounds innocent, but I have to remind myself of what he's talking about. And then who he's sitting next to. That same young man who killed our hope, who reassured me earlier in the week. I don't know what to think anymore.

"What's so wrong with letting him watch it. He's seen death before, people from your district," Cato states, as if he's done nothing wrong. He's almost accusing me of overreacting. Maybe I am, but I'm protecting my younger brother.

"What's so wrong with it?! Those people gave us hope! That not everyone from our district who became tributes would come back as corpses! And I had to sit there and watch that hope get eaten alive! While you sat back and laughed! I wasn't going to let Castor deflate just like everyone else did! Because of what might happen...what ended up happening. I needed him to have hope in case one of us got Reaped. I needed all of my siblings to, for if I got chosen. I didn't want them to know that District Twelve tributes would only ever be corpses," I snap, my voice becoming softer in the end.

Silence. That's all I hear after my outburst. I see Cato sitting, seemingly emotionless. Castor, looking shocked. "So we're going to die? Because we're from District Twelve?" Castor asks me.

I glance down at him and ruffle his black hair. "You won't die. I promise. Go to bed, Castor," I tell him softly. He nods and glances at me once before hurrying off. I sigh almost inaudibly and sit down where he had once been sitting. I glance at the television as Caesar Flickerman discusses how Cato must be mentoring us. How he's probably holding up, mentoring the District Twelve tributes.

"Why did you promise him that?" Cato asks after a long moment of silence. I glance at him with a raised eyebrow, as if it were the most stupid question I'd heard. It might be. But then again, I recall Pollux once asking if poisonous snakes were deadly.

"I promised it, because I knew it was a promise I could keep," I tell him, soon looking away and out the window. The sun was brightly shining and it burned when my eyes made contact. I quickly averted my gaze back to the television screen, where they were discussing what each of the tributes might have done in the district they visited.

"But you're still afraid of dying," He responds almost casually. He said it as if he knew the answer already, and that I didn't need to even respond. And so I don't. I don't say a word back, and I can't even turn to glance at him. Because he's right, I am afraid of death. But I don't think I want to really admit that. "I'm afraid of heights."

I'm surprised by that last statement from him. Afraid of heights? But he was standing on top of a reasonably tall metal Cornucopia. So how is he afraid of heights? "I mean, I was. In the arena. I connected heights with dying, always have. Would've been ironic if Girl on Fire actually won because of heights," He explains.

I have no words to respond to that with. I've always sort of guessed, especially now that I've seen the Academy, that the Career Tributes aren't afraid of anything. That they've had the fear squashed out of them. But Cato's afraid of something normal as heights?

"Castor's afraid of eating anything poisonous. He won't eat any greens I bring back from the forest outside of District Twelve," I suddenly blurt out. I have no clue why I'm telling him this, but I just...am.

"You go outside your district? Aren't there electric fences around every district, though?" Cato asks, raising an eyebrow.

At that question, I just smirk. "Yes, and it's illegal to leave. But District Twelve rarely has power. No electricity, no electric fence. Peacekeepers don't watch the fence, so I can sneak out. I mean, I have to feed my siblings somehow. And the mines are out of the question, always have been," I reply.

"Why not the mines? Isn't that mainly what your district does?" He asks in an almost condescending tone of voice.

"Father died in the mines. I wouldn't put my family through that worry again," I reply instantaneously. "I mean, we don't all work in the mines. Just like all of you from District Two probably don't work in the quarries."

I turn my head and then I feel fingers on my jaw. I jump as he touches the large bruise, turning to glare back at him. "What in Panem was that for?!" I scream. That was really painful!

"I hit you good," Cato responds, with a slight shrug.

"No kidding," I snap, rolling my eyes. So much for a decent conversation with him. "And I'd rather you not repeat it," I add, just for good measure. Because you just don't know with him.

And then we sit in silence. I don't know why I didn't try to add to the conversation. Or why he didn't. But we sat in a partially awkward silence. It was quiet until Effie squealed and hurried into the compartment, Castor and Enobaria right behind her. "Get ready, everybody! We're finally at the Capitol!"

I stand up and stand beside Castor. Cato stands beside Enobaria. I hear vaguely as Enobaria snaps at me to look confident, hold my head high.

I mean, I'm guessing. The screams from the fans are too loud for me to hear correctly.

**Kaz's POV**

It's been a week since my best friend was sent for slaughter. And frankly, I didn't take that too well. Neither did her family. It had become ritual a few years ago for me to come over for their little 'feast' after the Reaping. I would always bring something good. Bakery bread, it's been for the past two years. And so I keep up the ritual this year even though I really don't want to.

I bought a loaf of bakery bread from the baker at sunset. Being from the merchant area, I had enough pay to afford it. I walked down to the Seam area, my appearance earning a few odd glances. But I continue until I reach a run down looking house. I didn't even bother knocking, I was expecting. I see the Marletta family sitting around and picking at a measly bit of food. I set the bread down and sit at the empty chair beside Genevieve. There's an empty one beside me where Violet would have sat. And one where Castor would have sat, exactly across from me.

We ate in silence. That is, until the recap of the Reapings would be on. That was when Genevieve and her mother went to bed. I don't think they could see the competition their family members would have to face soon. But Pollux and I watched.

I about cried when I saw the District Two Reapings. That boy was huge, and even more menacing than the one from last year. There was a twelve-year-old girl and a rather large boy from District Nine. There were people who looked like huge competition, especially the younger tributes. Violet always had a soft spot for people younger than her.

I stopped the tears until Pollux asked me a single question. "Castor and Violet aren't coming home, are they?"

Genevieve explained the hand tapping to me. She explained all of it about a month or so ago. She had a bad feeling and she wanted me to know, if she got chosen or if I did so I could signal, too. We never guessed Violet would actually have been. I had my worries, but she calmed them right before the Reaping. And so I had to tell Pollux the truth. "Castor is. Violet's going to make sure he comes home. She promised us all," I tell him.

I just wished she could break promises once in a while.

I've been sinking into routine. School, work at the apothecary for a while, and then watch anything I can about the Hunger Games with Genevieve. Even though I'm three years older than she is, I feel like we've become closer through this. We were acquaintances when Violet was my closest friend.

Today is different from any other day. I get to actually see Violet on television after a week of wondering. And so after my long late shift at work I hurry to bed, my mind racing. Early in the morning is when the Opening Ceremonies are for us here. In the Capitol it's more like in the early parts of night.

But no matter the time I still run as fast as I can down to the Seam and into the Marletta home. And then there it is. The scene I've been slightly dreading. Genevieve was just sitting on the small couch, staring at the television screen. And the Opening Ceremonies were just starting.

The pair representing One looked older yet skinny and underfed. They were dressed in gold tunics each. The boy looked surprised at the number of people, the girl was really playing the crowds. She was smiling and waving and blowing kisses. The Capitol loved her. Then there was the District Two tributes next. And I'm surprised at what I see.

Violet and Castor. Genevieve gasps and I feel my own eyes widening. Violet wore a grey top without any sleeves, and it really hugged her torso. The skirt went to her thighs and was grey as well. However, it had sparks of red, blue, and yellow. From when a hammer or something hits stone. She wore long high-heeled grey boots and her red hair was up in an intricate bun. However, what surprised me about her was the red lines, white lines, and bruises on her body. Cuts, scars, and bruises. I listened closely as Caesar pointed out that it was from training, and there was order to show the effects of it on her.

Castor wore a grey suit, and the tie was the same sort of pattern as Violet's skirt. However, the outfits were different from the warrior look they always had for that district.

"Who did that to my sister?!" Genevieve bellows, standing up. Her normally pale face was turning a shade of deep red at the thought of all those marks. "Why District Two?!"

"Calm down, Gen," I whisper, shaking my head. I was just as shocked as she was, but I definitely had the better temper.

"I can't. I expected them to get hurt in the arena. Not in District Two. She's terrified of dying at the hand of another person, you know. Getting killed? She turned so pale every time we'd have to watch the Hunger Games. Especially last year," the fifteen year old states in a quiet voice. I watched silently as tears leaked from her eyes. I rubbed her back as she fell on my shoulder.

But I couldn't even imagine how Violet was holding up, knowing she would have to get killed in a week or so if she wanted her brother to live. I don't know how she's going to manage that.

****If it were anyone but her or the late Katniss Everdeen, they would probably let their sibling die.


	5. Chapter 5: Red

**So, thank you for reading! Nearly 500 views! Reviews, alerts, and favorites are great, as always! So thank you for that. Again, this is very different, as you can tell here. It is longer and hopefully better. It's taking a different track. I hope you like how Violet's character is developing, as well as a few other characters. I really would like some feedback, though. I'm not as motivated without it. But anyway, thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Five: Red**

"I don't lose my temper!" I scream, surprised at what Cato had told me. Well, and Enobaria for that matter.

"You do. A lot. And that will affect what alliance you'll end up with. Play your cards right and maybe the Careers will let you in," Enobaria tells me firmly. She was so serious instead of the nineteen year old blonde sitting beside her, laughing hysterically. Honestly I've never seen him laugh like that.

"Fine. I won't lose my temper with those brats," I growl, rolling my green eyes in response. I hear Castor's mentor burst out laughing, causing me to roll my eyes yet again. He was so immature!

"Just grow up, Cato," I snap, turning to face him. One of my plucked and thin eyebrows were raised high on my forehead in seriousness. "I'm still mad at you." Last night, he made the wonderful idea of telling my prep team not to hide my training marks. Apparently they'd make me seem tougher, that I could handle a fight. But instead I was only thinking about my family.

"Come on, Sweet Cheeks. That was for a great cause," He says in a strange tone of voice. Instead of looking at Cato, I give a confused and slightly worried look to my own mentor.

"Cato, Finnick, and Gloss all got drunk last night. I'm pretty sure he has a nasty hangover by now," Enobaria explains with a slight smirk. That smirk transfers almost to my face as I get an idea.

I let out a high pitched and loud scream, causing Enobaria to smirk wider and Cato to cringe. Just my reason. "Serves you right, Two," I respond, smirking and making my way down to the elevator. And then I pause as I realize something. "Wait, did you say Finnick...as in, Finnick Odair?" I ask, my eyes wide.

Enobaria nods and my eyes widen even more if that's possible. "As in...the Finnick Odair? From Four? The good looking one?" I ask, my voice raising an octave.

And as Enobaria nods once more, I can't help it, I let out a squeal. I remember hearing about him, seeing him on the television. "Stop it, Twelve! You're so loud!" I hear Cato groan as I finally step into the elevator. Wow. He's in the same building as I am! Finnick Odair!

Castor hurries up behind me and runs into the elevator, just as it's closing it's doors. We stand in silence, neither of us speaking. And honestly, I think he's still upset with me. I refused to tell him why I was so sensitive with him watching that particular Games. Well, if he would have remembered that it was our Dad's wish, then he would have listened, too. He wouldn't have pestered me until I told him that yes, all District Twelve tributes are practically walking corpses.

I tug at the red and black shirt as it clung to my skin. I pick at the white '2' printed on the left sleeve. I would have rathered it say '12', but I guess we're representing District Two, so I have no choice but to deal with it. The black shorts cling to my thighs, and as we step out into the training room, I'm wishing for pants. My red hair is up in a tight bun, as to keep it out of my face.

I stand between Castor and a rather tall boy. This boy seems to tower over the others height wise. And though not muscular, he is slightly menacing. He has a stoic expression on his olive face. His grey eyes peer down at me when he notices I'm looking at him. One of the boy's thick eyebrows raise up high, as if asking a question. I, in return, contort my face to try and look like a scowl, though I'm not sure what it particularly looked like to him.

Act tough. Strong. You can do this. Remember training. Remember what Enobaria told you. No losing your temper. Try and kiss up to the actual Careers, they'll let you in their group if you do. I try and think of everything I'm supposed to do, but it all begins to jumble together in my head. Wait, if I'm supposed to be tough and strong, I shouldn't kiss up to anyone, especially the Careers.

Finally, a woman steps up to face all twenty-four of us. Her name is something I can't exactly pronounce. It's...strange. However, she is relatively normal-looking. She tells us important things. Most of us will die from natural happenings. Mostly dehydration. So basically, always have water with you. Which is the obvious one there. She also tells us to focus on survival skills. Sure, if you want to look weak. Don't fight with tributes. Sure thing, I can do that rather well. And then she lets us begin training.

I watch as Castor heads over to the archery station, where a girl already is. The black haired girl shoots the dummies in the heart every time. I need to watch out for her. When I squint my eyes, I can just make out the number '7' on her sleeve. However, she turns and laughs as Castor misses the dummy completely. Career. I can tell that much from the look of intimidation on her face as she glares down Castor.

"Bellona! Stop ogling at the boy and actually train for once!" A booming voice hollers. I follow where the voice came from and my eyes bulge out of my head. That boy is even more intimidating in person. His name is Clovis and he's eighteen, I know that much from Enobaria. His black hair hangs over his eyes slightly, those ice blue eyes that are so different from Enobaria's. He is tall, not as tall as the boy from before, but towers over most people here. He is so muscular that I think he might just be inhuman. I can definitely tell one of his strengths just by his appearance.

And standing next to him is a blond haired girl and boy who must be originally from District One. I gulp as the girl from the archery-Bellona-makes her way to the group. She sends Castor a smirk and an almost insane look in her eyes.

But finally, I manage to begin practicing. I want to intimidate people, right? They said to show my strengths. With that in mind, I step over to the sword station and grab a slender looking blade. It's not a sickle, but I can still use it well. The trainer steps over to me and tells me a bit about himself. Atlas is his name, and he's been training tributes for years now. He can use a sword, so he can help me practice.

After twenty minutes of it, I can say one thing. Atlas is a good partner to spar against, but not like a certain Victor. I beat him twice in that time, which it would normally take a lot longer to have someone become victorious when Cato and I spar. So I realize I'm not really gaining anything here. I thank him and step away from the station, returning the sword.

I wipe the sweat from my brow, standing in the middle of the room for a moment. I'm surprised to see that tall boy with a very young girl over at the edible plants station. I recognize the girl from the Reapings, she's from District Nine. The twelve year old who cried and had nobody to volunteer for her. I see Castor attempting to camouflage his hand to look like there were leaves covering it. However, from what I can see, it's not going too well.

I soon decide to try out the fire making station. I know I'm supposed to stay at weapons and things, but building a decent fire might be partially important in the arena. Especially if I don't make it with the Careers. I sit down and tune out the instructor. I want to learn this one on my own. "Which district are you from?" A feminine voice asks.

I turn my head and see a girl with braided caramel brown hair and blue eyes. The number on her shirt is a '1', so obviously she's not a Career. And, her brown eyes are too full of friendliness to be considered a Career. Her hands expertly work on a few leaves and sticks, and soon she has a spark going. Obviously she's had to do this before.

"Twelve, you?" I reply in a low mutter, struggling with the flint in my hand. She seems to laugh and I wonder if it's my reply or my obvious struggle with lighting a fire.

"Six. Hey, if you're from coal mining town, shouldn't you be good at lighting fires?" The girl asks, amusement twinkling in her eyes. I just shrug in reply, not really in the mood for joking around. Besides, it's been drilled into my brain for the past week to keep concentration during training. "Oh, not much of a talker. Well, I'm Cordin, fifteen years old yesterday," She adds. In my peripheral vision I see the grin on her face.

"Violet, eighteen," I grumble, tossing the flint away. I give up. It just can't seem to be done. I decide to leave the station for two reasons. Cordin is extremely annoying, and because I can't light a fire to save my life. So if it's a freezing baron, then I'm just dead. I stand up and walk away with light feet.

I climb up the netting that's attached to the ceiling. Nobody is climbing it, so I might as well attempt it while I can. When I'm about halfway through, the net flips over so I'm upside down. This strains my muscles but I continue. Sweat perspires on my brow and my face clenches as I continue climbing. I feel my arms shaking and a bit of loud insults and discouragement from the Careers. When I'm at the top, I take a deep breath. I'm about to flip the net back over when I hear it. "Nice, Violet!" I scream and my hands slip from the netting. I hit the mat with a loud thunk. I also hear a loud popping sound.

A wave of pain hits my right shoulder area and I can guess what it is. I scream as Clovis steps over-smirking-and shoves my shoulder back into place. He didn't even give me any time to prepare for that! And why would he do that? Oh, yeah, he enjoys seeing people in pain, probably. I ignore the blubbering Cordin-"I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to, Violet!"-and get up from the mat.

I feel a strong hand grab my left wrist and pull me from the area. I notice soon I'm standing between Clovis and Bellona. Oh no. The Careers. The blond haired girl looked really angry and annoyed, the blond boy looks a bit lost. Bellona seriously looks insane, and Clovis...just frightening. I furrow my eyebrows, confused as to why I was dragged over here.

"I'll cut to the chase, here, Twelve. Clovis and Bellona here think it's a good idea to have you in our alliance. What do you say?" The blond haired girl states. "I really don't want you here and Gem frankly doesn't care." Gem must be the lost looking blondie.

"Sapphire, it's two against one. Your vote isn't important anymore," Clovis snaps, rolling his blue eyes. However, those eyes suddenly snap down on me, obviously expecting an answer.

Wow. I never actually expected to get asked this, honestly. I wasn't that good. But apparently the real District Two tributes saw something they liked. This would be a great idea. Protect Castor by joining, and not having to worry about the Careers anyway. It seems like a great idea. But I'd also be the weakest one. Once the alliance ends, I'll be the first targeted, an easy kill to them. Shouldn't I put as much distance between them and myself as I can? Or would it be smart to get them to trust me?

"Yeah, sounds great," I finally reply with a slight shake of my head. I sound a lot more confident than I really am. Honestly.

"Good. Now, for now, if anyone asks, tell them you said no to our little request. Pretend you're not one of us. They'll be more surprised that way. And, a that annoying girl and the other Twelve will still trust you," Bellona tells me firmly. I nod in response and begin to walk away. And they let me leave. Wow, trusting me with something this big. They must really have some high hopes for me.

I walk away from them and over to the daggers. I gasp one in my hand, seeing the length of the double-sided blade. It fits great in my hand. I step over to a couple of the dummies and begin jumping, rolling, swinging, stabbing, and slashing at them. In a few minutes the dummies were reduced to piles of fake body parts. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and sigh slightly. I glance over and see Bellona looking at me. She gives a faint nod of approval.

Then we're called to lunch. For the training days, we are to all eat in the same room just outside the training area. I grab a plate of rolls and a piece of some sort of meat covered in an orange sauce. I sit down at an empty table. However, soon it's filled by Cordin, Castor, that extremely tall and stoic boy, and the little girl from Nine. I try to stay calm and silent as Cordin continues to speak. Her and Castor seem to keep up a great conversation, though, so I let them talk.

"So, Vi, what did the Careers want with you?" Castor asks, raising an eyebrow. I see the glint of fear in his eyes. He thinks I'm joining them. Which I am, but I have to tell him I'm not. One, it was the conditions of the alliance. Two, to better console him. He wouldn't trust me if he knew.

"Oh, they wanted me to join them. I declined. They wouldn't let you join, too," I state with a light shrug. I turn back to the roll in my left hand, ripping it off carefully and stuffing pieces of the fluffy bread in my mouth.

"Really? You turned the Careers down?" The small girl from Nine speaks up. Her voice is quiet and almost unsure, like she didn't know if she could join the conversation.

That boy from earlier seems to nod in what I hope is approval. "That's exactly what I would've done, Mazie. Any outlier tributes who join them are traitors," His deep voice explains.

I have to hold back a cringe. Traitors. It's true. You almost never see outlier districts joining them. However, if they're skilled enough, they sometimes do. Like Peeta Mellark did for a while there last year. I wouldn't call him talented enough, but he had a way with words. He could twist them around and get people to believe just about anything. He had us fooled with the star-crossed lovers bit for a long time. But Katniss ruined the whole thing. She had about no reaction when he'd died. A sure sign that she didn't truly love him.

During lunch, I find out more about them. Mazie and that boy are from District Nine, his name is Rye. Rye is eighteen and Mazie is twelve. They aren't related and didn't know each other until after the Reaping. Cordin didn't know her district partner. Cordin is the only person out of those people confident that they're going to win. When Castor pointed out my promise to him, Rye sends me a sympathetic looking expression. He knows exactly what I meant by it. He knows what older siblings have to do for the younglings. After all, he did say he had seven younger brothers and sisters to help take care of. None of them older than fourteen.

I'm almost relieved when lunch is over. Cordin was about to talk again. As we leave and head back to training, I call Mazie over. "Hey, do you think you could show me some survival skills?" I ask, flashing her a small smile. And yes, I felt awful for playing her. But it was how I was going to get to the final two.

Mazie showed me basic edible plants, knot tying, and some basic snares. She attempted the fire making again, but I was just as horrible as before. I was decent at the plants, but I kept getting confused between nightlock and blueberries. How am I supposed to tell the difference? Knot tying was a success. I could fashion a rough net by the end. Snares were not good at all. I didn't have the hand-eye coordination for it. I rushed too much. I couldn't sit still. And I didn't even bother with the camouflage. I know I'll be rubbish at it.

In return I show her a bit of some dagger movements, how to use it and things. It couldn't hurt to show her that much. Before I could show her anything complicated, the training time was over.

I was in an elevator with only Bellona. She told me I was a good actress. I instantly felt guilty about lying to all of those people. I really was a traitor, wasn't I? I was eventually going to kill at least one of them, right? Isn't that what being a Career is? Hunting everyone else down?

I step off onto the second floor and spot everyone around the couch. I have no clue if they were really watching anything, because I suddenly grabbed Cato's wrist and tugged him away from them. I had to discuss something. I step into my room and shut the door, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "What is it, Twelve?"

"Okay, this is difficult, I'm confused," I begin, taking a deep breath. I tug my hair roughly out of the ponytail, wincing as I move my shoulder a bit too quickly. It was definitely sore. "The Careers asked me to join their alliance," I add. I see Cato look a bit more excited...or relieved? "I said yes, and they said to pretend I said no during training. Now all these other people expect me to help them out in the arena. I'm lying to so many kind people to align with vicious people, Cato. That's not me at all," I sigh, finishing up.

It's silent for a moment. And then Cato's taking a couple steps closer to me, looking down at me. He takes my chin with his index finger and thumb. "You listen here. Don't worry about changing. You're just trying to survive," He tells me rather calmly but with hints of seriousness in his tone.

"But I'm betraying Castor. If I somehow win, I'll never be able to be forgiven for it," I whimper, feeling tears in my eyes. Enough with the tears, Violet! I about scream at myself for being so emotional. But I honestly can't help it at this point in time.

Suddenly, I'm against the wall and his lips are pressed to mine. I can't hardly believe it. But I still feel my eyes closing, feel myself kissing back. What is this with us kissing each other?! His free hand rests on my waist, his other hand still on my chin. I feel my arms move up to rest on his chest.

And then I hear a squeal. I snap my head away and open my eyes, dropping my arms quickly. Effie Trinket is standing in the doorway, dressed up in a teal color. Her eyes are practically bulging out of her head and she looks appalled. "That is not appropriate, you two. You are mentor and tribute, not anything more. I expected more from you two," She squeals, hurrying from the room.

As soon as she leaves, I begin giggling. It's rude, but I can't help it. I see a smirk on Cato's face and begin giggling even more. "You're bright red, Twelve. It's almost as if you just saw Odair running through here," He says to me.

I feel my cheeks burn and I roll my eyes. He smirks triumphantly and leaves the room. He leaves me standing there confused and embarrassed. What just happened?

I decide to skip dinner and just settle for laying on the bed. I feel something cold and silky brush my leg and jump. I reach under the blankets and come away with my black ribbon. Oh, I sort of forgot about it. I need to wear it from now on. It gives me a sort of confidence, having a piece of home with me.

****Right after I wrap it like Effie did that first day, I'm asleep. And a certain Victor might just have been in my dreams that night. How can he worm his way into my mind so well?

**So again, reviews or anything would be fabulous! I would like to hear how I'm doing and how I can improve!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wings

**Sorry about the wait. Again, this is longer and hopefully it's better developed than the last chapter six. So, the next chapter will be the beginning of the Games! Eeep! This time it will be more drawn out, more suspenseful and hopefully just all in all better. Hopefully I have made Violet and Cato's relationship more developed.**

Chapter Six: Wings

I can't turn away from the black screen of the television. It's blank, considering we're waiting for the training scores to appear. I hear Cato vaguely making fun of me, and feel Castor poking my side as roughly as a thirteen year old can. But all I can do is worry. That last day of training, Bellona threatened to kill me right off if I got anything less than a seven. Oh no. So basically, I'm a nervous wreck. And nobody but Bellona and I know why.

"Calm down, Twelve, it's just a number," Cato chuckles, ruffling my still wet hair. Normally, I would scream at him for ruffling my hair. But I just can't bring myself to do it. Is that normal? To worry about something like this? Because he's right. It's just a number.

I open my mouth to respond when the television flares to life. Instead of words a high pitched, nervous squeal escapes my lips. I can't help it, I am scared to death. I don't want to die in the Bloodbath, because I didn't get a good enough score! I bit the inside of my left cheek roughly as an image of Ceasar Flickerman-with orange hair and lips this time-appears on the screen. He explains what the training scores are. And now, it's time for numbers.

I was told by Clovis to try and memorize all of them, if I can. To help in the arena, he had said. And so I look at each one very closely.

Apollo, representing District One, a score of six.

Cordin, representing District One, a score of seven.

Castor, representing District Two, a score of five.

Violet, representing District Two, a score of eight.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize I've gotten a high enough score. However, I feel worried for Castor, considering he has the worst score so far. Even Cordin managed a seven. I wonder how she did that, considering she didn't do any weapon stations during the training days. And I would know, she followed me around. But I'm safe. Therefore, I can further protect myself and Castor.

I smile as Effie congratulates me, and tells Castor that he did good. I see the hint of disappointment in Cato's eyes as he realizes his tribute got a five in training evaluations. I see the proud look in Enobaria's eyes, however. I managed a score that is the minimum that Careers usually get. However, I remember last year that Peeta Mellark managed an eight, somehow.

I turn back to the television as the numbers proceed.

Rye, representing District Three, a score of seven.

Mazie, representing District Three, a score of four.

Angus, representing District Four, a score of five.

Sable, representing District Four, a score of four.

Gem, representing District Five, a score of eight.

Sapphire, representing District Five, a score of nine.

Spud, representing District Six, a score of eight.

Willow, representing District Six, a score of five.

Clovis, representing District Seven, a score of ten.

Bellona, representing District Seven, a score of ten.

Albert, representing District Eight, a score of six.

Watt, representing District Eight, a score of four.

Linder, representing District Nine, a score of six.

Rowan, representing District Nine, a score of six.

Spark, representing District Ten, a score of four.

Electra, representing District Ten, a score of five.

Calico, representing District Eleven, a score of two.

Lacey, representing District Eleven, a score of three.

Triton, representing District Twelve, a score of eight.

Ariel, representing District Twelve, a score of nine.

Well, now I know it. I know who I need to look out for when it comes to the training scores. Spud, who is representing District Six got an eight. Triton and Ariel got eights and nines. I wasn't all too surprised when the Careers got good scores, but those three, yeah. I'm surprised about District Four(Those are just Four sounding names.) because they haven't had good tributes in a long while.

And soon, Enobaria is leaving, and Effie is ushering Castor to bed. Effie doesn't come back, so I assume she's gone to bed as well. That leaves me and Cato, of course. That boy just won't stay out of my head, ever since that kiss. I mean, I can't be kissing one of the mentors. That's just not okay.

"What if that wasn't good enough?" I suddenly ask, when I'm sure nobody else is around to listen. For some strange reason, I trust him with this.

"An eight? That's good. Great. It was enough for them. But I'd watch your back," Cato tells me very blatantly. At least I know he won't lie to me when it comes to something like this. "What did you even do?"

"Used a sickle, a short sword, dagger, the like. Skinned a plastic dummy," I shrug lightly. I glance over and see him with one of his eyebrows raised. Oh. Skinning a dummy. That's not normal. Okay, I know for the future now, I guess.

He looks at me, I look at him. I see his pale blue eyes look right into my green ones. I see the way his smirk molds against his lips, the way one of his eyebrows quirks up. "You know, we never really finished what we started, Twelve," He told me in a low voice.

I small smirk grows on my own face as I move some of my hair behind my ear. "And what exactly did we start?" I ask, knowing exactly, though. I have no clue what washed over me, but I wasn't even thinking about what to say anymore. I almost had no control over what slipped from my mouth.

"You know exactly what we started," Cato told me in a low voice, leaning closer. He pushes his lips rather roughly against mine, but I kiss back with the same intensity. I feel my arms moving to rest around his neck, and his strong hands on my waist. I end up on his lap, legs wrapped around him. It's so intense, and I'm surprised, but I'm also doing nothing to stop it.

I open my eyes, wincing slightly from the bright light shining through the window. I glance over and see the figure laying beside me, fast asleep. I smile softly and lean over to brush his hair out of his face. But as soon as my fingers graze over his forehead, his ice blue eyes snap right open. And soon he has a tough grip on my wrist. My eyes widen, but just as soon as he'd grabbed my wrist, he'd let it go. "What was that?" I ask, one eyebrow raised. That had seriously worried me.

"Nothing, okay?" He snapped, looking away. I roll my eyes and stand up, slipping my outfit from yesterday back on. As I turn to the door, I hear him sit up. "Now where are you going?"

I don't seem to be in a question answering mood this morning. "Somewhere where there aren't guys who can't admit they have a tiny little flaw," I suddenly state drily. It's silent for a moment, and when I'm sure he won't answer, reach out for the door handle.

"I've always been on edge after the Games, okay? I can't shake the feeling that people are out to kill me," Cato tells me. I glance back and turn around, chewing on the inside of my cheek roughly. I always assumed the Careers carried on as normal after the arena. I knew of Victors having nightmares, of sinking into addictions to sooth the pain and memories. But I'd never heard of a Career Tribute doing that very thing. Of having invisible scars left.

And in the time it takes to snap out of it, I realize he's dressed and standing. He looks a bit...angry. I cross the room and wrap my arms up around his neck. I feel him tense for a moment, and then his arms wrap tightly around my waist. "It's okay to not be perfect, you know," I whisper, giving him a small smile before backing away softly. "But it's probably looked down upon to get caught in your mentor's bedroom," I add with a sheepish smile as I leave the room.

I walk down to my bedroom and smile. I finger the black ribbon tied back around my wrist. It had never left all night. He never asked about it, but of course I didn't mind that. It was only a silly ribbon from home, after all. To remind me of who I was fighting for. Or, really, fighting to keep happy and safe...and alive.

I'm barely in my room for five minutes before the prep team stumbles in. All three women, all having skin painted in a pastel color. One a sky blue, other mint green, and the last a light orange. Their hair was all pastel, too, only not the same color as their skin. It was a scary sight, honestly. The first time I saw them, I was so concentrated by their appearances that I never paid attention to the trio's names. They don't seem to care, though.

By the time they're done with me, my hair is down in sleek waves, framing my pale face. They've put dark makeup around my eyes, making them pop out even more. My lips were covered in a sort of pale gloss, and they've painted my pale skin to resemble marble. They've sprayed something on my hair, not letting me see the result of it. The trio leaves, leaving me in the room to wait for my stylist.

Hestia steps into the room, my stylist. She's wearing a rather bedazzled pink dress with high heels. Her lips are painted pink and sparkly, her face glimmering in the light. Her white hair is up in a high ponytail, it falling straight to her ankles. I have to wonder how she doesn't trip on it all the time. Hestia slips a white dress over my body, tying it in a few places. Then she places a laurel wreath in my hair, just sitting on top of the waves. "You look stunning, Violet," She gushes, turning me to face the mirror.

I have to agree with her on this one. The dress hugs what curves I've earned back from the food here. It's almost like a picture I saw in a book in the Justice Building. In Ancient Roman times, women would wear dresses like this. They would make statues that resembled this. And that's exactly it. I look like one of those marble statues. My hair is painted much like my skin, to resemble a statue. The laurel wreath is painted the same color, even. The only thing that sticks out are my emerald green eyes and the black ribbon on my left wrist.

"Thank you so much, Hestia. I look...," I can't even finish. I can't explain how I look. It's just...breathtaking. I never thought someone could do something like this to one's appearance.

"Like a marble statue. Like the strong woman you are," Hestia finishes, giving me a very light hug. "Now, go out there and woah the crowd. You're amazing, just keep your head high," She adds.

I smile and nod, leaving the room and into the living room area. There I see Castor standing there, looking very much like a gladiator from that same book back home. Enobaria looks at me and nods in approval, it seems. Castor's eyes widen as he sees me. Wow, this is surprising. Cato...won't look away. I feel my face heat up and suddenly wonder if my blush shows through the paint.

And soon they're guiding Castor and I towards the stage, shoving us onto the stage with the other tributes. We're all sitting in chairs in a sort of arch in the rear of the stage. There's the crowd.

My head begins swimming as I see all of them, all the cheering people. I lick my lips nervously as Caesar calls up Cordin. Three more people and it's me. She's annoyingly hyper as normal, and if I didn't know any better, I would say even Caesar was ready to get rid of her. Her District Partner seems rather fake confident, as if he were told to act like a Career...he didn't do a good job at it. Now it's my turn. I hear Caesar say my name, but then my heart takes over for the most part. As I stand up and make my way to the front seat, I strain to hear anything other than a heartbeat and the cheering crowds.

I barely make out Ceasar stating, "So, Violet, how did you feel when you got Reaped?"

Oh gosh. I take a breath and try to smile politely. "Well, at first I was surprised, honestly. But, I was eager to show I'm not as weak as I look," I reply. Great. Try to keep it up, I tell myself.

"Ah, that's wonderful. You certainly don't look weak, Dear," Ceasar replies, sending me a bright smile. His hair is a bit scary, being that brightly colored against his pearly white grin. And that is literally the best I can even think of. Yeah...I might be a bit nervous.

"And you look amazing, Violet! Can you tell us about the outfit?" He asks, raising one of his colored eyebrows. Right. Talk...about the outfit. Why was I dressed like this again? I feel the palms of my hands begin to sweat, but don't wipe them off or else I'd ruin the look. Oh gosh.

"Well, I'm supposed to look like an Ancient Roman statue. These statues were often carved to resemble only the strongest or cleverest of people," I manage to get out, feeling my throat close up. Why is my heart beating so loudly?! I'm pretty sure Ceasar could hear my heart beating by this point.

"That's fitting! So, tell me, Violet, what's your family like back home?" Ceasar asks, biting his lower lip in wonder. Oh no. I don't want to talk about them to the crowd! But I guess I have to, because these are the people keeping me alive in the arena.

And so, I swallow my fears and try to answer. "Well, my mother usually handled the cooking, but I mainly supported the family, working up at the apothecary. I have twin younger brothers, Pollux and Castor who are both thirteen. My younger sister, Genevieve, is adopted and a couple years younger than me. My father recently died in the mines...an explosion. Um...then there's Kaz. She's my best friend, practically family. I had a twin sister but...she passed away years ago," I explain, biting my lower lip softly.

I hear the sounds of sympathy from the crowd. I see the look on Caesar's face. Great. Sympathy, just what I needed. Caesar says his apologies and continues on, thankfully he's done with the family topic. "Your training score! An eight, can you tell us about it?" He asks.

"Well, let's just say I wasn't even giving it my all," I state, flashing a smirk up at where the Gamemakers were stood.

"Violet, why do you think you could win the Games?" Caesar asks me, raising an eyebrow sharply. It was an innocent question, one he asks just about everyone. But it grates against my nerves. It does so, because I know I'm going to die and it scares me. He doesn't have to rub it in.

"I'm a fierce competitor, and you can bet if I go down, I'll take as many people as I can with me," I state. Then the buzzer rings. Caesar thanks me and I head back to my seat, almost sighing with relief. It's over. I don't really listen to the others. I just get the general idea of some. Castor is playing the sweet kid role, and it's working. He can certainly play the crowd. Clovis and Bellona are just downright frightening. Clovis is playing the ruthless killer part, and Bellona just seems insane to me. I'm thankful when it's over.

I hurry off of the stage with the others. I'm heading to the elevators when I'm getting grabbed and yanked into the stairwell hallway. The door slams behind me and I look up to see who it is. Clovis. I raise one of my eyebrows, confused as to why he wanted to drag me here. "Good, Twelve. You managed not to get yourself a target on the first day. When the gong rings, go to the Cornucopia. Don't worry about supplies, go for your best weapon. And fight like a Career. Any questions?" Clovis almost growled in a low voice. I shook my head and he quickly left, just as quickly as when he'd grabbed me.

I shake my head and head up the stairs to the second floor, thinking about it. Does he really think I need to be told how Careers do things during the Bloodbath? I've seen it a lot, and I'm not an idiot. I know how to do things. How to survive. When I get up to the floor, I walk right by everyone and head to my room. I just...need to think.

Tomorrow will begin my last two weeks. I'll die sometimes before the end, and I will make sure Castor wins. He has to. Otherwise our sacrifices will be for nothing. Pollux needs him back home, Genevieve and my mother need him back home. They can survive without me, but they need Castor. I lay in bed, fingering the ribbon tied tightly around my lower arm. I've washed all the makeup away, and lay in sweatpants and a loose top. My last night of warmth, of a bed, of a normal amount of food. This is it. I better enjoy it.

****I also know, my last few minutes with my brother's mentor will be tomorrow. How am I going to do this?

**So, I see this chapter as a filler. This is probably my worst chapter of the story and hopefully it will stay like that. I'm better at writing when it's in the arena and I have actual things my character can do. So, there's my reasoning. If you want to see what happened during any of the tributes' private training sessions, then just ask and I'll post all of them in a separate story type thing. Each one will be a different chapter. :) I would love to hear from you, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Under

**I apologize so much for my absence! My life has been so hectic lately. However, it seems to be calming down. I will update in the next couple of weeks, though next week I will be busy. So expect an update not this upcoming Monday but the one after that, okay? Either that Monday or Tuesday. Again, this is edited. The arena is different and the people are more developed. I really hope you like how I'm writing this. :)**

When I woke up, I forgot where I was. It was almost like home for me. For a minute, I believed I was back in District Twelve. My family would be sitting around at the table, waiting for me to wake up. I believed it until I saw Effie Trinket with a sincere smile on her blue lips. Her blue hair was adorned with jewels and she wore a blue dress with the occasional jewel on it. Sighing, I stand up out of bed, stretching for a moment. I'm not back home. Today is the day I have to fight for my life. For Castor's life.

I am handed a pair of cargo pants and a white tank top. The pants are loose but the tank top clings to my skin. By the time Hestia is done with my hair, I had decided to take a glance in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize me. I saw a girl with sleek red hair, pulled into a ponytail on the back of her head. Bangs hung low across her cheek. Bright emerald green eyes shone like gems back at me. The girl in front of me was pale, had scars already. But she also looked fierce. Her eyes had fire in them, otherwise she was cold and emotionless. This Violet just didn't look like she cared, she looked like a Career. And that scared me just a little bit.

I made my way into the rest of the floor, seeing my team before me. There were the mentors, Enobaria and Cato, eating breakfast and chatting about who-knows-what. The prep teams and the two stylists sat discussing no doubt the costumes this year. Hestia was motioning dramatically with her hands, in depth and passionate about the conversation at hand. Castor, my District Partner, sat at the table barely eating anything. He looked so pale and scared, like he was about to vomit at any moment. He was dressed in an outfit similar to mine, cargo pants and a white v-neck t-shirt.

I sit down beside him, not looking at anybody and just focusing on the food. I grabbed a piece of bread, a roll that was still warm. I took a bite, closing my eyes and savoring the taste. My senses seemed heightened, and I loved it right now. The roll tasted like the best thing I'd ever had, even though I'd had one every morning since I left District Twelve. I stare down at the plate in front of me, watching as small crumbs fall onto the shiny white surface of it. But soon enough, I'm out of bread and it's time to leave the Training Center.

Everyone stands up, each going to different places. The Prep Teams leave, the Stylists go down an elevator. They'll meet Castor and I in the catacombs, I know that one for sure. Enobaria steps over to Castor, to give him some advice, and Cato steps over to me. We stand in silence for what seems like ages, when it's really only been seconds. We just look at each other. Until finally Cato speaks up. "Don't do anything stupid, Violet," He tells me. I nod and he pulls me close, in an almost hug. Hi lips are right beside my ear when he whispers, "Stay with the Careers. It's your best chance at protecting Castor and protecting yourself."

Before I can reply, he's already gone over to Castor and stepped into an elevator. Enobaria drags me over to a different elevator, pressing a button to go to the ground floor. We ride in silence for seconds before Enobaria keeps talking. "Remember what I told you before. You're good, but not that good. Don't fight in the Bloodbath, you'll get killed for sure," She tells me in a stern tone of voice. But I don't pay attention, because I know I'll have to disobey her. I'm with the Careers, I have to fight.

The elevator doors open and I'm greeted with a landing platform and a type of hovercraft on it. Two Peacekeepers stand at the exit of the elevator, no doubt waiting for me. Enobaria nods and says, "I'll see you soon." I nod in return and step out of the elevator, stepping towards the hovercraft. The Peacekeepers walk on either side of me, probably making sure I don't try to run. I board the hovercraft and sit down in one of the seats.

I see Clovis. We make eye contact, and hold it for a few seconds before I look away. A woman in a lab coat was injecting something into the other's arms. I hear Mazie asking what it was. "Your tracker," Was the only explanation she got. The woman grabs my arm, and I wince as she injects the needle into me. I can see a tiny bump where she had put the needle in, the tracker. The woman moves on and I touch the bump not too carefully. It hurt, and I can see a vague bruise already beginning to form.

There's twelve of us. That would mean the other twelve are on a different hovercraft, the one Castor and Rye are on. The one Bellona and Gem are on. The ride is short, it is, and the windows were blacked so we couldn't see anything. I have no clue where we went but all I know is that when the doors opened, we were in the catacombs.

I'm escorted by two new Peacekeepers into a room. I'll be the only person to ever use this room, ever. That unsettles me for some reason, but I can't point out why.

Sure enough, Hestia is standing there with a sad smile on her face. She bounds over to me, surprising me by how fast she can move in high heels. She gives me a tight hug, one I barely return. However, that one embrace gives me strength, helps me straighten out. I rub my fingers across the black ribbon tied around my forearm. It's giving me the strength to fight.

"You'll do great. I just know it. You've done wonderful so far, this is only the test you've been training for," Hestia begins to tell me. I watch her, vaguely hearing the warning for thirty seconds. "Just remember who you are. Don't forget what you're fighting for."

I nod and step over to the metal plate on the floor. And soon enough, a clear tube begins engulfs me. I stand, arms crossed, weight resting on my left leg. Hestia soon tosses me a pair of black glove-like things. I raise an eyebrow and she mouths, 'uniform', as the tube engulfs me completely. I slip them on, seeing how they mold to my hands. The gloves are thin and feel like rubber almost, latex. There are holes where the back of my hand is, and then more material around my wrist. I begin to wonder what they're for, but before I can light blinds me and shakes away my thoughts.

When I can see again, I notice a very bright sun. It makes me squint my eyes so I can see the arena. The Cornucopia is metal, and shines brightly, almost blinding me because of the light. Sand is all around me, brushing up onto the plate to rest on my black booted feet. The sand can't get into my boots, as they mold against my feet and legs, up to around mid-calf.

"Let the seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" A voice shouts. Claudius Templesmith. I balance out my weight, dropping my hands to my sides. I take a look around me, scanning the competitors. I recognize the black haired girl beside me to be Ariel, who had gotten a nine in training. On my left is Sable, a thirteen year old with dark skin and hair. She looks like she's trying to be brave, but Ariel is ruining it with the sneer she's giving Sable. I spot Castor a few plates to my right, and Clovis across from me. Bellona is beside Sable, and Sapphire three down from me on the right. I can't see Gem and Sapphire, they must be hidden by the Cornucopia.

By the time I take note of this, the timer says there is thirty seconds left. I poise to run, right at the Cornucopia. Fight, turn brain off, no mercy, I think to myself. I can't see what's in the Cornucopia, as the wind is picking up quickly, bringing sand with it. Twenty seconds.

The sand gets into my eyes, burning as I try to focus. This is not helping at all, though I suppose that's the point. Ten seconds.

It begins to die down, the wind. The sand begins falling back down to the ground, something I'm thankful for. Eight seconds.

I focus once more on the Cornucopia, feeling the sunlight warm up the back of my neck.

5...

4...

3...

2..

One.

I take off sprinting towards the metal horn. I get there quickly, though Bellona beats me there. I search and quickly find a sickle, picking it up and swinging it at the nearest person to me. I watch as a girl who couldn't be older than fifteen falls dead, blood spurting from her neck. I grab a belt with a few knives, quickly attaching it around the belt loops of my pants. I grab a sword in it's sheath, attaching that as well.

I look around with a cool demeanor, glad to not see Castor anywhere. Either he's dead or he never ran in in the first place. I'm hoping dearly it's the latter.

I spot a boy running at me, Calico. "You killed my District Partner!" He screams. However, he is scrawny and doesn't stand a chance. He had to be around the same age as the girl, who I remember now as Lacey. A sweep my blade and it slices deep across his chest. I feel a pain in my left shoulder, a burning pain. A yell out and turn around, face to face with a girl my height. She's largely built, which makes me believe she's from Seven.

I swing my sickle and she dodges, ducking so it doesn't land in her head. She swings an axe, the blade aiming for my head. I move, but it slices across my cheek. I don't let it faze me, instead fueling my need to win. I whack the axe with my sickle, knocking it away. The girl grabs a sword from the pile in the Cornucopia, swinging it at me. I dodge and swing my blade at her chest. It scrapes her, but just barely.

Now I'm getting a bit worried, she's a good fighter. But I won't give up, I won't let her kill me. The girl gets the blade in my right arm, up near my shoulder. I cry out as she yanks it back out, losing my footing and falling. She jumps on top of me, and I throw a punch at her jaw. We scramble like that on the ground for what seems like hours, when it was probably barely a minute or two. She pins me, sword at my throat. I've done this before in the training in Two.

I grab the blade, wincing as she puts pressure on it. I can see blood sprouting from it, but I ignore the scarlet liquid. Instead I push up until I can sit up and hold the blade against her own neck. I can see the sudden fear in her eyes, but I don't hesitate. I push the blade and it goes right through the girl's neck. I stand up, leaving the sword there.

When I stand up, I see the fight is nearly over. I witness Bellona killing a boy, and then it's over. Dead bodies litter the ground, but the Careers just step right over them to meet up. I spit blood out of my mouth from the fight, shaking my head. My left hand holds my sickle limply. We all take note of each other. I think Gem and I are the worst off.

It takes us a long time, probably an hour or two, to move all of the supplies out of the Cornucopia, just right out beside the entrance. We decide that will be our camp. It's hot, and the Cornucopia will offer us shade. Bellona finds first aid kits and we all sit around, helping each other.

Clovis steps over to help me out, I'm bleeding pretty bad. "Saw your fight," He grumbles, grabbing some of the bandages to press against my shoulder and arm.

"Yeah?" I say in a low voice, working on my own hands. They're badly cut from the blade, but I just wrap them up and I'm all right. I'll live. I take inspection of myself. I've got a few cuts across my abdomen, arms, and legs. I can feel some on my face. My left eye burns, and I'm pretty sure there'll be a black eye there. But I'm all right.

When Clovis is done, I decide to help with his wounds. The worst he has is a long cut around the right side of his face. It looked pretty bad until I cleaned it up a bit. I pressed a large bandage across his cheek, and then he's good.

After that, everyone is wrapped up and tended to. I lean against the side of the Cornucopia, shutting my eyes. I keep them shut, even when I hear the cannons begin. Eleven. Eleven people are dead. "How many are yours?" Bellona asks everyone. "I got three."

"Same," I mutter, not opening my eyes just yet. The sun had hurt, and the adrenaline is working it's way out of my veins. I'm beginning to feel the affects of that fight.

"Four," Clovis said, and I can just imagine the arrogant look plastered on his face.

"One," Gem muttered. He was not proud, I can tell. That was when Sapphire exploded.

"I got none! I was chasing after Electra-whatever and Triton just came up and kill her!" She shrieks, obviously upset. I hear a bang in the metal, and open my eyes. She had slammed her mace against the Cornucopia, putting a dent in the horn.

"Calm down. You'll get a kill. Promise," I mutter, a headache forming around my left temple. It throbbed, and the shrieking wasn't doing anything to help it. I just needed her to calm down, and if promising her something like that helped, then so be it.

Gem was staring outside, something that made me confused. He was a bit wide eyed, as if intrigued by something. "Guys, it's dark. Not so hot out anymore. I think we should go hunting," He said.

Agreeing, Clovis stood up, grabbing his sword and spear. I saw an axe at his belt and another sword. He was all set. Bellona was carrying around a mace and a throwing axe, along with a couple knives. Sapphire had a mace, and a bow and sheath of arrows. Gem had a couple spears, it was the only weapon he'd use. I had my weapons. We were ready.

Clovis stepped out first, and I could tell who would be the leader of this group. I remembered from last year that Cato had stepped up to take the lead, Clove being his right-hand man. Bellona would probably try to be that person this year, but I had to land that spot if I wanted to survive. When the numbers get low people will start betraying others and the Careers will make separate alliances. I want and need an alliance with Clovis. I need to get close to him.

I jog a bit to catch up, walking very quickly to keep up with his large strides. He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. "I know what you want, Twelve. You're trying to get close to me, so you can kill me and protect your brother. Is that not it?" Clovis snapped, not taking his eyes off of me as we walked. Gem, Sapphire and Bellona were a bit behind us, not hearing our conversation.

"No. I would kill him if I saw him here. But I think we'd be a good pair, surviving together. You know at some point we'll all split up. Bellona will easily kill you. I wouldn't. Final three, we'll split up. Then it's fair game. Just think about it," I tell him. I was surprised by the tone in my voice. It was almost emotionless, cold. Like I had trained for this...for years. I didn't sound afraid, or weary. I sounded ready. I didn't sound anything like the girl who had left District Twelve. It both shocked and excited me. That would mean I sounded like a good ally to have.

Clovis was silent for the rest of the walk. I didn't mind, just letting him think about it. It left everyone to their own thoughts. Until Gem stopped. "Do you hear that?" He asked, a slight waver in his voice.

We all stopped, listening. Bellona shook her head, but my eyebrows raised. A growl. I heard Sapphire scream as a large wolf-like thing stood to the left of Gem. It bared its teeth and bit Gem's leg before he could run or fight back. He yelled out and I drew my weapon. I stabbed the creature in the neck with one of my knives, watching as it fell and released it's grip from Gem's leg. Gem laid in the sand, yelling about the pain. Bellona knelt beside him, inspecting the wound. It looked really bad, the creature had gotten him good.

"We need to get back to camp," Bellona told everyone. Then a growl to her right. And a growl behind me. I counted six of them. My eyes widened as I heard it, grabbing my sickle from it's sheath. Clovis made the first attack on one. He slashed at a black wolf creature. The others tried to attack us. I took on a brown creature, foam at it's mouth and razor sharp teeth bared. It's red eyes stared me down, its long claws poking through on its paws.

It pounced at me and I went to slash at it. We all were knocking these things down quickly, Bellona protecting Gem. However, they seemed to keep coming without an end. We all got worn out, it seemed. My slashes became weaker and weaker, less accurate as it went on. They began getting they're swipes in. They weren't bad, until I had to stop for breath.

A large black mutation slashed at my abdomen before I could lift my blade. I cried out and lost my balance, falling to the sandy ground. I was out of breath it seemed, and this would be the end. My heart raced as the mutation got closer to me, its teeth bared over my neck. It howled in what sounded like pain, and then dropped dead right on top of me. I cried out again at the pain, and black spots clouded my vision. I vaguely saw Clovis over me, grabbing his sword from the creature.

I glanced to my right and saw Sapphire and Bellona carrying an unconscious Gem. I saw another large bite in his arm. Clovis picked me up, not very gently, and I winced. The black spots were crowding my vision, not letting me see much. Clovis walked, and I leaned my head against his chest. I was so tired...

I gave in. I shut my eyes and let my mind shut down, at least for now. I sunk into the darkness none too slowly.

**So, a pretty short chapter. It's full of blood, gore, and drama though so I hope that fact makes up for it. O.o Yeah, strange. Anyway, I would love to hear some comments, really! It's why I continue writing, in hopes someone will write a new review or more people will read. :) So thank you for reading and I'll see you soon with the next one!**

**Question of the Update: Who do you think will be the first Career dead? What do you think happened to Castor? What do you think Cato is making of Violet's little situation?!**


End file.
